Hogwarts Pre School
by Cloud Green
Summary: ONE SHOT i think Welcome to Hogwarts Pre School. everyone is here, well, those who matter, especially Harry who cannot say the letter C, enjoy!


Hogwarts Pre School for Young Witches and Wizards was now open. Attending were The Weasley tribe, Hermione Granger, Neville Longbottom, Blaise Zabini, Millicent Bulstrode, Cho Chang, Cedric Diggory, Hannah Abbott, Susan Bones, Penelope Clearwater, Vincent Crabbe, Draco Malfoy and, of course, Harry Potter.

Now do not be confused. Every student was six, seven, eight or nine, but not all acted their age. Crabbe, for example, was eight, but was smarter than the average nine year old. This could also be said for Miss Granger. Ronald Weasley, however, although he too was eight, he acted like a six year old. Harry, who was seven, acted his age. Not always a good thing. He and Draco were little rivals, often throwing each other into the sand pit or pulling each others hair. If you remember cartoon fights when the two sides would fight themselves into a cloud of smoke, sometimes a leg, fist or arm would come out, well, this was exactly what you would see when Draco and Harry had a little disagreement. Of course, the adults called it cute. Students called it normal.

Today, Harry, Ron and Hermione were playing at the water tub. The tub was where you would sail toy boats or where you scrubbed paint off your hands when the teacher is looking for the person who thought to give the hallway a 'new look'.

'Em, Hemione?' Ron said quietly, 'You're looking very prettiful today.'

He blushed as Hermione answered, 'Ron, it's Hermione, there's an R in it, also, it's pretty, not prettiful, 'You look very **_pretty_** today, Hermione', that's proper grammar.' Harry kicked her under the tub, 'ouch! Oh, right, but thank you very much Ron, I appreciate the compliment very much.' Ron beamed.

'Hey, Harry, is something wrong,' Ron asked, noticing his friends shifty looks.

'Yes there is, Ron, yes there is…'He saw the looks from the other two and realized they wanted an explanation, 'Well, you see, when I woke up this morning, I bould sense there was something really really really really really bad, something bad is going to happen today.'

Hermione twitched when he said 'bould' instead of 'could', she desperately wanted to correct him but she kept control.

'Mummy, got me up,' Harry continued, 'but she gave me the wrong blothes, it was daddy's blothes' Twitch twitch 'mummy also gave me bornflakes instead of bobo

Pops. And Fluffy, my neighbours bat sbratched me with his paw. The bar wouldn't start so we had to get the bus. So I was late today.'

Hermione couldn't take it. 'Harry, I can't take it,' she said, 'I can't stand the fact you can't say the letter C, why say B instead? It just confuses matters! I know you can't help it but can't you say the letter K?'

Harry stared a bit, 'yes, kitten, kettle, kicking, Kellogg's Bornflakes-'

'Then why don't you spell words which have C in them, with a K?'

Harry thought it over, 'You mean spell 'bornflakes' with a k? …Kornflakes! Oh, jolly good, I'll need to remember that one!'

Hermione sighed with relief, 'now, as you were saying?'

'Oh yes, well, I think today is a bad day, a very bad day. I think something really bad is going to happen. I just don't know what…Drako is here today so that doesn't help…'

**_(meanwhile, at the play house filled with Barbie doll…)_**

'So, Draco, What are we doing today?' Crabbe asked his leader.

'The same thing we do every day, Crabbe,' Draco said, staring daggers at the back of Harry Potters head, 'Try to take over the world!'

'Ah…' Crabbe said. 'So…how will we do it today? Discover a creature with so much power it flattens us? Invent a radio transmitter that can reach people from all corners of the earth saying 'watch out for that dry puddle'?'

'Don't be stupid Crabbe, April Fools Day isn't for ages yet.'

'What then?'

Draco's eyes fell to the floor (so he had to pick them up, after he did that he just let them stare at the floor) 'I never told anyone before, Crabbe…'

'What's that?'

'Goyle, before his death, he and I had a…rather, **_friendly _**relationship…'

'Eww!' Crabbe cried, 'To much info!'

'Well, ever since his passing I've needed something to fill the hole he left me with,' Crabbe shifted nervously, 'and that something has been world domination. I want it!'

'And all because of Goyle and his family's stupidity?'

In a flash Draco had Crabbe up against the wall with his fist clenching Crabbe's collar and fist raised. 'Don't you dare speak ill of Gregory!'

Crabbe was not the least bit worried but he didn't feel like killing Draco today, it was a Friday after all, it was banana day! So why not kill him on plum day? Yes, yes that would be better, he didn't like plums…

'Sorry, Drake,' Crabbe said, 'May Gregory rest in peace…'

Draco paused. 'How DID Goyle die, Crabbe?'

'Well, he had a slight problem when he tried to build a bridge between the two peaks of Mount Kilimanjaro.' Crabbe replied hesitantly.

Draco gave him a sick look, 'Isn't there only one peak?'

'That was the problem,'

'Now everyone, pay attention,' Mrs McGonagall said. 'Today we're going to paint a loving picture for someone else in the class. Go to your tables and pick a brush and think of ideas!'

Harry didn't move. Being one of the shortest in the class, everyone pushed him and he knew sooner or later he would be shoved to his table where he would sit and avoid anymore pushing. This time, it took a full minute before he finally sat next to Ron. At that table there was Crabbe and Draco. The girls were always seated away from boys in Mrs McGonagall's classroom.

Draco snatched the tub of paint brushes and took the largest before handing the tub to Crabbe.

'Hey, Krabbe, kan I have that after you?' Harry asked politely.

'Y-you said Crabbe!' Draco cried.

'No, Drako, I said Krabbe.' Harry said coolly.

'But…what's the difference?'

'The spelling, I can't say the letter B-'

'C,' Ron corrected.

'Thank you, Ron, B,' Harry said, 'But I kan say the letter K, so I put K in B's place!'

Draco stared. Suddenly his face filled with wonder as he put his brush in the black paint and began drawing a big black puddle on the top of his paper.

Ron and Harry shared a confused glance.

(**_five minutes later_**)

Crabbe had created a masterpiece. On it was a vase of flowers, beside it was the note 'To Mrs McGonagall' she was the class teacher after all. Hermione had drawn a puppy which reminded her of her Ron. Ron had drawn a chocolate bar. Yes, you read right, a chocolate bar.

'The colour makes me remember Hemione's eyes, I love chocolate, I love her…'

Harry guessed it was actually a hint to her to get him a chocolate bar at lunch.

Harry had drawn a family outside their house in the sunshine. He wasn't original when it came to painting.

Luckily Mrs McGonagall did not choose his painting to show the class. 'Draco, let me see yours-oh my!'

Draco smiled proudly. On his sheet of paper was a picture of Harry Potter. The black puddle made terrific Harry hair. The Harry in the picture was smiling and beside it was a speech bubble making Harry say, 'spell Draco wif a K!'

Harry blushed as he heard everyone giggle, especially when Cho laughed. She was laughing at him and Harry thought that was bad. Harry felt bad. Poor Harry.

'Very, em, nice Draco…' The teacher said.

'Thank you, miss,' Draco said. He stood on his chair and yelled to the class, 'I lost Goyle, I loved him, but he had to mis-read a map so now he's…dead, so now I want to proclaim, I LOVE HARRY!'

With that he jumped off his seat and hugged Harry tightly. Harry, only just turned seven last Tuesday, wailed till his mother and father came to take him home.

Hermione timed how long it took to get Draco off her friend. Eleven minutes and fifty five seconds, and that was just getting him to stop kissing…

End

AN. Sorry, it just came into my head and I had to write it. I'm very tempted to write another chapter but I'm unsure. I hope you liked it, until next time, let all your clouds be green…


End file.
